For Your Answer
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: They met, and Narcissa told him that when they met again she would give him an answer. Despite a war with her father, James still wants to do that. Ancient Egypt!AU and written for Abby (Cookies and Ink)!


Note: Ancient Egypt!AU, Wase = Thebes, Per-month = Armant

* * *

The streets of Wase were decorated in red and silver; bodies dropped to the ground as the ashes of their fabrics drifted in the harsh winds. Screams of pain and pleas of mercy battled with the sounds of weapons clashing against one another. Horse hooves and chariot wheels thundered through the destruction.

Narcissa could do nothing but watch from her balcony in the temple.

Her father had declared war against the Per-month people over their ports in the Nile; rejection and denial were never things that he handled well during his rule. It was typically resolved with death and conquering the city that defied him.

Narcissa was never the type to argue with her father's choices, though there was something different in Per-month that caused Narcissa to have the desire to protest the Pharaoh's demands, and it came in the form of a man.

His skin was kissed by the sun, and his smile was brightened by the light. His hair was as dark coal and soft beneath her fingertips. Those pecan colored eyes were forever engraved in her mind.

He was also a general in the Per-month army.

She'd met him during the gathering in Per-month to negotiate the ports—the princesses and queen were required to attend as an advantage in her father's favor. He had been standing near the temple's entrance, though he wasn't exactly alert as he was staring at one of the columns.

" _If you do not follow your orders then you would potentially be punished," Narcissa told him, striding towards him with a gauntlet in her hands._

 _He turned in her direction, a grin stretching on his face. "I am ordered to watch the area. This is part of the area," he replied, gesturing towards the columns._

 _Narcissa chuckled as she stopped a short distance in front of him. When he simply raised an eyebrow at her, she returned the gesture._

" _Do you not know the proper way to greet a princess?" she questioned, offense laced in her tone._

" _You'll have to forgive me, your highness," he said as he provided a dramatic bow. "I've been told that I act as though I was raised by jackals."_

 _Narcissa held her elbow as her other hand balanced her gauntlet between her fingers. "I could believe such a fact."_

" _Then you may call me General James of the Jackals," he said._

She couldn't help but laugh at his quick wit and playful personality. No one had succeeded at such a feat in years; not even her sisters could brighten her day the way James had in that one evening.

A decision between the cities hadn't been made that night, so Narcissa had the opportunity to meet with General James once more at another gathering some days afterward.

" _You could be lying to me," James stated boldly._

 _Narcissa's eyes shot to the man in a menacing manner. "How dare you insult my person! I have been nothing but truthful."_

 _James shook his head. "You misunderstand me, Princess. I do not believe you are a princess because I feel as though I am in the presence of a goddess."_

 _She opened her mouth to respond, a hint of red coloring her cheeks, but James silenced her with his next words. "Hathor must be proud of the beauty you possess and the rapid beating of my heart every time I think of you."_

" _You hardly know me, General," Narcissa argued._

" _I do not have to know every detail of your person to accept that I desire to have you in every way imaginable," James said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles._

 _Her breath hitched, but she tried to mask it by clearing her throat. After doing so, Narcissa still couldn't find the words to respond to James. If he was genuine, it was also the most horrendous thing he could tell her. She would have to wed another, and this attraction was forbidden enough._

 _Narcissa removed one of her silver chains draped around her neck, pressing it into James' hand that held hers._

" _One night we shall meet again, and when you return this, I may have the answer you seek," she said._

 _Neither were able to continue the conversation because King Cygnus was storming out of the temple, ordering for his people to follow._

 _Narcissa and James shared one last look before parting ways._

It hadn't taken long for the king to declare war, insulting Per-month's ruler and stating that he would pay for not negotiating with her father's demands. He had even made the first move, sending spikes into Per-month's ports and ruining their supplies.

That's what brought them to this day, to this very moment of death and despair. Narcissa watched with her sisters on the balcony of the horrors below.

"I hope our father rips that pathetic ruler's throat," Bellatrix said gleefully.

"It's not proper to remark in such a way, Bella," Andromeda responded in a soft yet firm tone.

Narcissa was silent, keeping her eyes on the fighting. She knew who would be battling against her father, and it was not in her best interest to speak ill on either side for appearances and protection against treason.

Though she could inwardly pray to the gods that her father and James survived this battle.

* * *

She didn't know how long it had taken for the battle to end for this night, but the luminous blue glow of the moon helped her determine that it was late.

Narcissa frowned to herself as she sat on a bench in the royal garden. She was thankful for the survival of her father and some of his soldiers, but her mind betrayed her by wondering about General James. It was possible that the desire he referred to the last time they met was growing inside her, so it was the reason she was worried.

However, a rustling in the flower bushes broke her from her thoughts. She stood clutching the jewelry around her neck, ready to scream for help until a familiar silver flint caught her eyes.

"James?" she said, lips parted slightly in anticipation. Despite them now being enemies by association, James had still sought a way to see her because of his desire. _His desire for her_.

He appeared—bruised and dirty—with a sly grin on his face. Somehow the image was breathtaking to the princess.

"That's General James of the Jackals to you," he replied, holding the silver chain out to her. "I believe you may have an answer for me."

He lived so he could have an answer. _Her answer_. This war was far from over, but it did not concern her. Not with what was standing right in front of her. Though the lingering thoughts of her family's honor and her duties as a princess were still there.

Narcissa looked back at the temple behind her to the man holding the item she had given him with a promise. A soft smile was made as she walked towards him slowly. Her hand reached out to grab the chain held out to her.

"Yes. I do have an answer for you," she said.

* * *

A/N: Written for Camp Potter, HSWW (Challenges and Assignments), Drabble Game, and The Houses Competition

(THC) House: Gryffindor; Year/Position: Year 4 Stand In; Category: Standard; Prompt: [color] silver

(CP) Ice Cream Making Station: Chopped Nuts - (color) silver

Giant Jenga - Level 1A - (pairing) Narcissa/James

Welcome to the Fairy Woods: Write about someone learning a new skill. Alt, Write about someone trying to figure out what they want in the future.

(DG) Abby - NarcissaJames - breathtaking

(HSWW) Assignment #2 Geography Task 9: write an Ancient Egypt!AU

Cookie's Crafty Corner: Needles - write a het pairing

Amber's Attic: General 1 - write about someone making a commitment

Lyric Alley: 22. Reaching for the sun

Ami's Audio Admiration: Music - write a fic using a song for inspiration

Sophie's Shelf: Marauder Era Het - James/Narcissa

Lo's Lowdown: Quotes - "But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep." - Robert Frost.

Debate Club: Maurader Era - Character: Narcissa Malfoy

Auction Club: (song) A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton (120 coins)

Holmes Mystery Challenge: (color) blue

Word Count: 1,189


End file.
